Red Lines
by dysfunctionaltorment151
Summary: He has hated her since the day she walked into the WWE. She feels no differently towards him but what happens when he finds out the consequences of his ruthlessness and the secrets she holds locked inside.MarkCallawayOC.
1. old scars and new blood

characters: mark callaway(undertaker)/oc

rating: NC-17 eventually

disclaimer: i dont own any WWE characters or employees that are featured in this story but i do own the oc.

Rating this chapter:R

A/N: Please read and review. im writing another story but this just popped up into my head. he's kinda an asshole for some of it and i dont exactly know where im going with this im just playing it by ear. now if you'll excuse me i have to go and graduate. yay finally. lol. i'll update when i can. later. courtney

chapter 1

Abby MacLeod had been working for the WWE for two years. She was one of the most popular divas on smackdown because of her high flying risk taking attitude and a fast temper that always gave the fans something to watch. In those two years she hadn't really made many good friends, but she had definitely made an enemy. He thought he was so good and that every woman should want him and she had never failed to tell him differently.His massive fram never sent the shiver of fear down her spine like it did everyone else and that bothered him. He tortured her, made her life a living hell with the times he'd show up and the words he said that always got to her no matter how much she looked like it didn't. She wasn't as strong as people thought she was...definitely as strong as he thought she was.

" Hey darling, what sorry sapp from the locker room did you fuck last night? or did you run out of guys from the locker room, have to move onto the fans now?"he said with a sadistic smirk on his face. He hated her, but he didn't know why. Neither did she.

"well it defintely wasn't you so it's none of your business." she shot back.

"and i thank god for that everyday sweetheart." he said back to her still smiling, making her irish blood boil beneath her veins.

" can't you just leave me alone?"

"now what fun would that be?"

"It would show you have a soul."

"but i dont remember, im the deadman, i dont have a soul."

"Yea right, probably dont have a dick either."

"trust me sweetcheeks, that i have. just ask one of those ring rats, they'll tell ya. or maybe they'll scream it for ya like they did for me."

"ok i could have done without that information for sure."

"you know you wanted to know that, in fact you'd like to see just how nice that dick of mine can feel. i can tell."

"your so fucking full of yourself taker."

"not nearly as full of me you would be if i fucked you." He was getting to her more and more and the worst part was he could tell. And then he went for the heart without even knowing it. " then again your not worth it, hell i dont think anyone could even love you. hasn't anyone ever told you that."

She felt like she had been stabbed as the flood of the years that seemed like yesterday came back and she was overtaken by the memories of being told how worthless and unlovable she really was. She couldn't let him see that it hurt though, she wouldn't. At the same time she couldn't help the urge to runaway crying. She didn't cry though, at least not in years. She had to get away from him fast. "yeah, yeah. whatever you say deadman. as much as i would love to stay and chat i'd hate to have a battle of wits with an unarmed man so i'm gonna be the better person and just walk away from your stupidity."

"If thats your way of saying that i win and you lose i'll take it. now run along, go work out, you look like you could stand to lose a few pounds."

"look whos talking, looks like your gettin a little soft around the waist there too."

"i'm not being paid to look pretty though. We all know thats the only reason your here after all. that and you pussy talking vince into giving you a job."

"Ha, thats good . strain yourself with that one? you know mark, you can be a real dickhead." with that she walked away, feeling like she was leaving her dignity with him and trying to salvage what was left of it. He didn't realize how much his words stung her but he had seen the flashes of pain in her eyes at some points and they excited him. He wanted her to feel pain like she had never felt before but he didn't realize how much she had felt already. Seeing her walk away with her head down made him have the urge to go and take away another peice of her, but it would have to wait til after his match.

She got back to her locker room and turned on the tv. He was out there wrestling and the sight of his face brought a flash of unexpected pain to her. Anny felt like she couldn't escape him, he was everywhere. Waiting and willingly hurting her. It hurt so much and not just because of him but because of the memories his words had brought up. she went into a trance thinking of the worst day of her life.

flashback

5 years ago

it was a chilly september day in Dublin. She held the papers clutched in her hand and strood up the steps of what she had once thought of as her home but was now her own personal hell. The bruising in her swollen eye still hurt and her tightly clenched jaw stung from the act of holding it shut that way. her lip was busted and still throbbing and her ribs were sore from the contact of the size 14 shoe from the night before. she was ready for this, it had to be done and she had felt this pain long enough. She opened the door to be greeted by the sound of her husbands drunk shouting already starting in on her. She was reminded just how dangerous he was when he saw what was in her hand.

"Whats that?" his deep, thick irish accent asked.

she worked up her courage and stared into his face emotionlessly."They're divorce papers david. I want a divorce." he tone was firm and steady. He began laughing and suddenly stopped. reaching over her grabbed her dark brown hair and threw her to the ground. His 6'4" frame coming down to pin her to the ground.

"You really are a stupid bitch aren't you. You think you can leave me. You think anyone else will take you. Your not worth their time no one will ever want you, let alone love you. Hell i dont even love you, I just love fucking you until ou can't move, and right after i teach you a lesson about exactly who you belong to, thats exactly what im gonna do. Your mine and if you dont lean that your gonna be mighty sore." with that he drew back his fist and punched her face. her head snapped back and hit the floor with a thud, cutting her scalp.his large hands took a hold of her throat and squeezed tightly. "on second thought, i think i'll just kill you and then fuck you. Might be more enjoyable not having to hear your voice every goddamn day." his gripped tightened more and she couldn't breath, her mind was fading but her hands were frantically searching for something, anything to make him let go. Just as she began to think it was hopeless her hand touch something and without even thinking about what it was she swung, hitting him in the head as hard as she could.he groaned and fell limply against her. only afterwards did she realize she had hit him with the firepoker and the curled point was stuck in his neck. His blood was everywhere as she pushed him off of her, the tears coming instantly. this wasn't how it was supposed to be. she reached for the phone and called an ambulance.

" 911, state your emergancy."

her voice was tear filled and cracked "i think i killed my husband..."

end flashback

When she came out of her memory she saw that mark had won and was in his victory pose, tongue out and eyes rolled. Her pain was fresh and she needed to get rid of it, the quickest way she knew how. No one had ever seemed to notice it but she always wore long sleeves, for one reason only. She walked into the bathroom after she had pulled out her makeup bag from her wrestling bag and removed the razor she always had with her. The blade was fresh and sharp, the best way. She never heard the person walk into the room as she drug the sharp blade across her arm numerous times, staring at her own empty eyes in the mirror and not even feeling the pain at first. slowly it became a sharp sting as the cuts poured blood like always. She reveled in the feeling when she heard the unmistakable deep voice coming from her left. " does that earn me a..." he cut off his crued comment as the scene before his eyes sunk into his brain. "what the fuck?" His eyes were wide in disbelief. He couldn't believe thet the strong woman he had seen earlier now had blood pouring down one arm and a razorblade clutched in the other as he looked into her void eyes. "Abby?"

"what? gonna act like you care now. like you weren't her to just piss me off. just go away ok. it's not that big of a deal." she said turning around and turning on the faucet.

"the hell it's not. And i do care, i may hate you but that doesn't mean that i want you to or can let you do this to yourself." he said

"too bad its none of your business. it doesnt matter. Im fine."

"and i would believe that if i hadn't just seen what i did. What if i hadn't walked in, would you have finished the job?"

"what the hell do you care if i do. You enjoy my pain, you jackarse. besides you said it yourself, im not worth you caring mark so just leave me alone."

"so you can kill yourself? i dont fucking think so baby girl. And i didn't mean it okay, I didn't mean for it to hurt you to the point of you doing this. Dammit, why the hell would you do this over something i said?"

"you think this is about you? Its not. its about the fact that everyword you said is true. i am worthless and unlovable and i dont deserve to live. i should be dead. the world would be a hell of a lot better off with out me."

"stop."

"why?"

"please, i dont know why just stop."

"go away."

"no tell me why. tell me why theres so many. tell me why you do it."

"no"

"i wont leave you until you do."

"well then i guess your stuck with me cuz im not tellig you jackshit you arse."

"then i guess im staying with you until you talk to me."

"Get the fuck out of here."

"no."

"You cant force me to tell you."

"Wanna bet money on that?"

"please i cant take this, just go." her voice had suddenly become weak and exhausted sounding. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms as she, for the first time since that day 5 years ago, cried.


	2. A Hold on the Bleeding

Alright so my computers been broken so I haven't been able to update any of my stories which you have no clue how much that pissed me off plus I've had a lot to do so even if it did work there probably wouldn't be much more then there is. But continuing on with the story...

And Abby is Irish (born) so she does have an accent if you can imagine it and put it to the words it might help.

CHAPTER 2: A Hold on the Bleeding.

The sight of the strongest woman he knew falling apart in his arms affected mark more then he ever could have imagined. Then again he never would have imagined she would do this to herself. A thought occurred to him as he was lifting her limp body up in his arms and carrying her over to the couch, ultimately resting her in his lap. Any other day the sight of her tears would have made him happy. Seeing what her pain caused her to do changed all that though. Now her felt helpless and afraid for her, of what she would have accomplished if he hadn't decided he wanted to be an ass to her one more time before the show ended. By this point he had her blood all over his arms and shirt, and it just kept coming.

"Let me look at em darlin." He said in a serious yet comforting and calming tone. She held out her left arm for him to see as he assessed the depth and damage the cuts she had made caused. "They're pretty deep hunny." He winced at a particular one a little too close to her wrist for comfort. "I'm gonna go get some stuff to bandage them. Okay?"

"Kay" she said in a weak voice. Mark went into the bathroom to be greeted by the sight of more of her blood and the razorblade sitting in the sink. He took a deep breath and began rummaging the cabinets for first aid supplies, all the while hoping she would be okay and wondering when it had started to matter to him whether she was or not. He didn't have much time to think because she was still sitting in there bleeding and he had to stop it. He had to make her feel better and in that moment he decided that he'd do anything to make that happen. He went back to her with all the things and bent down in front of her, taking her left arm in his hands and setting it across his strong thighs so he could clean and bandage them. He looked up and saw her face. She was expressionless and her eyes seemed far away, like she was looking right through him. He finished what he was doing and just stared at her. When she didn't come out of it he got worried and tried to get her attention.

"Hey." He said softly." Hey, come back to me darlin." Her eyes slowly began to focus. "Hey where were you just now?"

"Hell." she replied.

"What?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She looked down at her arm still resting in his hands. "Thanks". Green eyes met.

"Your welcome darlin." Their voices were just above whispers as their gaze held each others. She was barely aware of his hand on her cheek, brushing her fiery hair away from her face. "Don't think I ever realized how beautiful you really are."

She frowned. "I'm not."

"Yes you are. Don't you realize that?"

She laughed sarcastically. "Who are you kidding mark? What the hell kinda game are you playing? Suddenly you care about what the fuck happens to me. Suddenly it matters what your words do to me or what I do to myself for that matter. You think I'm beautiful mark? I think you're a fucking liar. I know what I am mark, it's quite obvious to me. You want to know what made me do this but I don't think you could handle it. You think I'm beautiful but I'm really not. I never will be. So why don't you just leave ok. Nothing you can say or do is going to change anything. It's too late for it to matter anyways. "

"No." He grabbed her face with both hands and made her look into his eyes. "No I won't leave and I won't let you hurt yourself anymore. I don't care about what you did or what happened to you in the past. Its not gonna change anything. You're beautiful to me. It's never too late to feel Abigail; you just have to let yourself. "He still didn't understand what he was doing or why. For two years he had hated and verbally attacked this girl and now he felt like something was different. He had an overwhelming urge to kiss her. Her red lips against her pale skin, full tempting lips that could say dirtier things to him then most men had the guts to say to him. It took him till then to realize that the woman who wasn't afraid of him, the one he'd been waiting for, had been right in front of him in the form of an enemy. "You don't think you're beautiful but you have no idea how bad I wanna kiss ya right now." He said in a whisper still holding her face as he looked up from her lips to her bright green eyes that matched the intensity of his.

"Don't play with fire mark. Trust me I'm not worth it."

"Why do you insist on doing this to yourself?" He was getting sick of her saying these things about herself no matter what he said. "Why do you think so little of yourself?"

"Because it's what I was told."

"I didn't mean those things."

"I'm not talking about you."

"Then who?"

"It doesn't matter Mark. It's true, okay? I've got too many problems and too many scars for you to ever be able to handle, and you shouldn't have to. Lets just stick to you being a prick to me and everything won't get complicated."

"Is that really what you want darling? You want me to be mean to you? You want me to try and cause you as much pain as possible?" he was visibly angry as he stood and began pacing. His voice rising with every word he spoke." Is that what you want cause if it is then hell, maybe I should just beat you." Her breath caught but he didn't notice. "Yeah you want me to hurt you and cause you pain then the best way is to beat the shit outta ya right? Don't you agree Abby?" He looked down and saw something in her face that he couldn't identify. Her evasiveness towards him was adding fuel to the fire and his control over his temper was lessening rapidly. "Answer me damn it!" He grabbed her arms' pulling her off the couch, and slammed her into the wall forcefully. He didn't realize what he was doing until he felt her trembling violently against his body and saw her eyes closed tightly and lips quivering as a single tear slowly ran down her face. "Shit, Abby?" He pulled her into his chest. "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean it, it won't happen again."

"That's what they all say. And you believe they'll change until you wind up in the hospital." She was so scared and it made him ashamed to think that he had made her feel this way.

"Shit. No, I wouldn't. I'm sorry baby, its okay. Calm down." He held her against his body and gently kissed her face repeatedly, telling her he was sorry with each kiss. He pulled back a little and looked into her eyes to make sure she'd believe him. "I won't ever hurt you again, I promise. He pulled her to him and sat down on the couch, placing her in his lap. "Jesus darling, what are ya doing to me? One minute I hate ya the next I'm worried then I wanna kiss ya then I'm angry and now I feel like the biggest dick in the world. I'm so sorry. I would never hurt you okay? I hate myself for making you feel that way but I felt rejected and I have a short fuse. I don't know how to make it better, just tell me how to make it better baby." She looked at his face and for the first time saw the honesty and genuine care that was reflected through his eyes, His beautiful green eyes that captured her.

Alright that's all for now. Its my birthday and im gonna go have fun with my man so I'll see ya'll later. And again im sorry it took so long but my computer was a complete ass and an even bigger pain in the ass to pay to get fixed. Piece of shit. Lol. Sorry I have a bad swearing habit if you didn't notice. I will update soon hopefully.


End file.
